Troublemaker
by Enfance
Summary: "Tenía tantas ganas de callar esa linda boca que solo sabía decir estupideces, callarla y someterla a base de besos." 【ClawdeenxCleo】


**•Disclaimer:** _Monster High_ no me pertenece, tampoco la imagen de la portada.  
 **•Fandom:** _Monster High._ **•Pairing:** Clawdeen/Cleo.  
 **•Advertencias:** Semi!UA, fem!slash, lime explícito.  
 **•Summary:** _"Tenía tantas ganas de callar esa linda boca que solo sabía decir estupideces, callarla y someterla a base de besos."_

* * *

 **Troublemaker.**

No era sorpresa para nadie observarlas discutiendo. El panorama era el habitual: una chica cuya boca con colmillos largaba frases sarcásticas y otra muchacha de aspecto exótico que parecía tener intenciones de asesinarla allí mismo, sin importarle que estuvieran peleando en la entrada del instituto Monster High. Clawdeen volvió a sonreír con burla, y el rostro de la princesa de nilo incrementó su rubor.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso la señorita de la realeza no sabe modales? —inquirió la mujer lobo con tono engreído. Borró su sonrisa burlesca y observó con el ceño fruncido a la contraria—. Cleo, en serio, estás hartándome con tu estúpida actitud de niña...

—¿Uh? ¿Acaso estás hablándome a mí? Perdona, pero primero ve y arréglate ese pelo antes de hablarme, odiosa —espetó Cleo, dándose vuelta con un gesto de desdén. Clawdeen sintió la ira recorrerla de pies a cabeza (¿la había llamado odiosa? ¿ _Ella_? ¿En serio?), sin embargo, su mueca de furia fue reemplazada por otra mucho más liviana. Fijó su mirada en la cintura descubierta de su enemiga, descubriéndose a sí misma al pensar que Cleo siempre había tenido una _bonita_ piel con aroma tropical. Como naranjas. O uvas.

Sus ojos se obscurecieron al recorrer la figura de la otra, al alejarse esta cada vez más, contoneando las caderas y atrayendo la atención de casi cualquier persona en los pasillos. Parecía que la morena sabía _qué_ provocaba, lo hacía a propósito, a gusto. De estar Deuce presente, no le habría agradado la escena protagonizada por esa egocéntrica. Del mismo modo, le disgustó a Clawdeen.

 **•—•—•**

Una de las ventajas de ser la reina del instituto representaba, para Cleo, la calma total. Nadie osaba molestarla, todos le temían y le respetaban, jamás se cuestionaba su autoridad sobre otros estudiantes. Excepto esa odiosa licántropo de labios violetas, la -probablemente- única persona que era tan tonta para arruinar los días de la princesa exótica. Incluso se las había arreglado para conseguir la aprobación de las otras miembros del grupo de asustadoras, valiéndose así un puesto en el club, pese a que Cleo era la capitana y no quería dejarle ingresar. En presencia de Clawdeen, ni siquiera respetaba el dominio que de Nile ejercía.

Paseaba por los pasillos, consiguiendo las miradas de los demás alumnos. Fuese mujer u hombre, no importaba, la belleza física de Cleo era tan fuerte que dejaba a todos sin habla. Ella hablaba y las personas aceptaban su voluntad, en eso se basaba su liderazgo en el instituto de Monster High. Con solo chasquear los dedos, Cleo tenía lo que quisiese a su alcance. Y por ello, de vez en cuando, ignoraba la soledad que la perseguía, trayéndole recuerdos de su propio _hogar_ vacío.

—Es extraño verla sin sus esclavos, princesa.

De Nile gruñó en señal de desagrado al oír esa voz que conocía tan bien como a los tesoros de sus antepasados. No hacía falta girarse para saber que esa insolente de melena castaña estaba allí, dispuesta a joderle la vida una vez más. El efecto de la presencia de la mujer lobo se demostró en la mirada de superioridad de Cleo, que chasqueó con la lengua al ver que Clawdeen esbozaba una sonrisa de suficiencia. El apodo que le había puesto no le incomodaba, se había acostumbrado inclusive al tono burlón con el que la otra lo decía, aunque eso no significaba que no le irritase. Sin embargo, el insinuar que tenía esclavos era algo muy distinto. ¿A quiénes llamaba así? ¿A Ghoulia? ¿A Deuce?

—Sé hacerme valer por mi propia cuenta, agradezco tu preocupación —expresó con ironía, cruzándose de brazos y aguantando las ganas de soltar maldiciones nada propias de las señoritas de su estatus—. ¿Podría decir lo mismo de ti, que necesitas a toda tu manada para protegerte?

Los ojos de la licántropo fueron como luciérnagas amarillas, brillando y titilando rápidamente. Clawdeen no abandonó su sonrisa de lado, la cual estaba comenzando a confundir (y a poner nerviosa) a Cleo. Usualmente, con la ácida respuesta de esta, la discusión se encendía hasta que alguien las separaba o bien ellas se alejaban, después de que una pusiera fin a la conversación, saliendo victoriosa de la misma.

Clawdeen no estaba siguiendo el protocolo establecido entre ellas de manera tácita. El protocolo dictaba que la licántropo debía contestarle con una provocación aún peor, hacer enrojecer a la princesa del nilo de rabia, hacerla estallar hasta colapsar ambas en una batalla a fuego ardiente. Separadas, eran bombas a punto de explotar; juntas, eran el estallido mismo. Formaban una unión demasiado problemática para traer algún resultado bueno, siquiera.

—No me gusta la manera en que te vistes —aclaró la adolescente lobo, cuyas pupilas se habían dilatado un poco más—. Pareciera que no te das cuenta de lo que causas —avanzó un paso, y todo rastro de duda en el rostro de Cleo se esfumó tras esto. Sonrió engreídamente, creyendo erróneamente que la contraria tenía celos de la atención que recibía.

—No es como si pudiera eliminar mi belleza, ¿piensas que opaco la tuya? —se rió de Nile, su risa hizo que algunos de los mechones de su pelo bailaran al compás del melodioso sonido, tan bello como cruel. Clawdeen lanzó un gruñido por lo bajo, y eliminó otro paso más de la distancia entre ellas, que no preocupó ni alteró a la hija de la momia—. Existen cirugías plásticas, maquillajes y diversas cosas para ocultar al menos un...

La frase se quedó suspendida en el aire, siendo su dueña presa de una sensación que no podía describir. ¿Podía decir con palabras aquel sentimiento que la invadió cuando Clawdeen quedó a centímetros de su cara, mirándola fijamente, con un deseo casi propio de su especie en sus ojos? Cleo parpadeó, detrás de ella la pared le acobijó la espalda, y sus pestañas volvieron a abrirse para mostrarle una rarísima realidad que esperaba que fuese un muy loco sueño.

Clawdeen mantenía los párpados cerrados, entrelazando sus bocas en un beso que al principio era tan gentil que Cleo apenas podía creer que esos mismos labios la habían insultado tantas veces. La princesa se mantuvo rígida, incapaz de establecer una conexión entre su cerebro y el resto de su cuerpo, que no fuese su corazón. Su pecho parecía advertirle que una vez más iba a perder el control de la situación por culpa de las acciones de esa odiosa lobo, pero por una nueva razón que se rehusaba a creer que le agradaba.

Entonces, los labios de Clawdeen adquirieron el toque bestial que caracterizaba a los de su condición, y presionó a la reina de Monster High contra la pared, importándole poco si la lastimaba. Cleo gimió ante una mordida salvaje de la otra a su boca, la cual había perdido parte del maquillaje que anteriormente la cubría. Wolf se separó de la muchacha que mantenía aprisionada para aspirar aire, pero su aliento cálido quedó sobre la cara de Cleo. La mente de esta pareció reaccionar al poder respirar adecuadamente durante esos momentos, e intentó alejarse de la licántropo.

—¿Qué crees que-?

Clawdeen volvió a interrumpirla, la boca de Nile quedó atrapada en un gemido ahogado y el beso húmedo que la otra le otorgó, mientras le apretaba un pecho, capturado por la vestimenta exótica. Oprimía, midiendo la fuerza que utilizaba, y también manoseaba con un dedo el pezón endurecido bajo las vestiduras. Cleo sentía algo en sus partes bajas, una sustancia mojada que la hacía entrar en calor, pese a que se negaba a pensar que lo que le hacía la otra le gustaba. Jamás había llegado más lejos con Deuce a unos simples besos, ¿y esta licántropo qué quería lograr? ¿Avergonzarla, dominarla, burlarse luego de ella por _disfrutarlo_?

—Mírate —ronroneó Wolf en su oreja, mordisquéndola sin abandonar la tarea de estrujarle el busto—, apuesto que te estás excitando, tanto como yo lo hago al verte. Cualquiera querría hacer lo mismo si te viese con esta linda ropa —sus caricias labiales descendieron al cuello; ejerciendo presión en distintas zonas, resultando esto en chupetones de contornos violetas, como el color de lápiz en la boca de Clawdeen, quien detectó vergüenza en el rostro de la aprisionada; aquello solo aumentó su mueca seductora—. Cualquiera querría arrancártela a mordiscos...

Cleo gimió, rindiéndose ante las caricias proporcionadas por la contraria y, secretamente, degustando de las palabras sucias que le dedicaba. Deuce era dulce con ella, siempre pretendía besarle con suavidad y lentitud... pero con la lobo, era diferente. La castaña no tenía miedo de hincarle los dientes o tratarle rudamente. Clawdeen bajó la cabeza hasta la altura de los pechos de la contraria, aún vestida, y succionó al igual que lo hizo en su cuello, ocasionando que de Nile echara la cabeza hacia atrás y le flaquearan las piernas, presa de una sensación afrodisiaca.

—Eres tan problemática, _cariño_. Cada vez que me discutes me muero por callarte a besos, ¿sabes? —susurró la licántropo, masajeando ambos pechos con sus manos, regresando a los labios de su _víctima_. La mirada de Cleo brilló, inmersa en una sensación mucho más placentera que ganarle una batalla verbal a Clawdeen. Ese fuego existente entre las dos por fin había hallado una mejor forma de estallar. Los ojos de ambas se encontraron por unos breves segundos, hasta que de Nile se mordió el labio inferior para no exclamar de nuevo, y sonrió coquetamente.

 _—Seguro que puedes hacerlo mejor._

 **•—•—•**

Deuce Gorgon exhaló, armándose mentalmente una muralla de paciencia para no enfadar más a Cleo de lo que ya estaba tras su última discusión con la hermana mayor de las Wolf. El tema a debatir había sido Frankie Stein, extrañamente. Deuce sabía de antemano que la hija de Frankestein le caía mal a su popular novia, pero no comprendía hasta qué punto iba su ira contra esta. ¿Habría de preocuparse por investigarlo?

—¿Estás enojada? —preguntó al observar a la princesa del nilo con la cara roja, producto del acalorado enfrentamiento.

Cleo no respondió, se limitó a enterrar el rostro en una bufanda de costosa apariencia. _Aquello_ la había hecho enrojecer: lo usaba para taparse un chupetón. Clawdeen, por supuesto, no había perdido oportunidad para decirle cuán bonita era esa prenda, y de Nile se ruborizó furiosamente, demostrando que la victoria de la pelea se la llevaba en esa ocasión la licántropo.

Claro que la reina de Monster High no dejaría que en la próxima oportunidad fuese la de colmillos la que ganara... se lo haría pagar con unos cuantos gemidos. Sin embargo, Deuce no tenía por qué enterarse de ello, y se limitó a contestar:

—No hay nada de qué debas preocuparte, amor —sonrió la morena, y su respuesta pareció contentar las expectativas del distraído Gorgon. Este, confiando ciegamente en las palabras de su pareja, no se dio cuenta de la rápida mirada que compartieron esta y una atractiva muchacha de melena de rulos chocolate, en la otra punta del comedor.

Pobre, pobre Deuce.

* * *

 **•Notas finales de la autora:** _Ni siquiera yo sé de dónde ha salido esta ship (cuya imagen de portada no es en realidad Clawdeen/Cleo, si no Clawdeen/Cerise, de Ever After High, pero shhh). Lo cierto es que shippeo muchísimo a Clawdeen con Draculaura y con Cleo, no sé con cuál de las dos me gusta más, y la química explosiva entre estas dos está llena de tensión sexual y quién sabe si no es romántica también. :D Me alegra traer la ship al fandom en español «3._  
 _Espero que le haya gustado a quien haya leído este extraño fic~ Un review me haría inmensamente feliz :3_

 **Au revoir!**


End file.
